


Overcharged

by green7silver



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: Sylar bits more than he can chew





	Overcharged

Title: Overcharged  
Author: green7silver  
Claim: Heroes: HRG/Sylar  
Table: Do-it-yourself  
Prompt: Overdose  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Sylar bits more than he can chew  
Disclaimer: Heroes doesn´t belong to me  
Warnings: Slash  
Setting: After “The second coming”  
Notes: Written for 10 hurt/comforts live journal 

Overcharged

It was not the first time that Noah cursed his job as Company man and the responsibility which came with it. But this was a time, where his family should have come first. Sylar might not have killed Claire, but he had violated her in the most horrible way. Noah wished nothing more, than to take care of her. To hold her and comfort her and never let her go again. But unfortunately Sylar had taken more than just her innocence. He had raided Noah´s secret safe – and the files about a company deposit were missing. A deposit where they had experimented about storing abilities. And Noah had a very good and disturbing idea what would happen if Sylar got hold of some of things hidden away there.

So he had only a brief time to comfort Claire before he left the task to Sandra to hunt down Sylar once again. 

When he reached the old lab the doors had already been forced open. With a sinking feeling in his stomach we went into the dark building. Sylar was already invulnerable after taking Claire´s ability and the abilities stored here would make him truly invincible and unstoppable.

But Noah was not the one to hesitate, even if he felt very vulnerable even with the weapon in the hand. 

The main hall was dimly lit and Noah needed a moment to see a person on the floor. Noah cautiously went closer and recognized Sylar, lying on the floor in a kind spasm. He knelt down beside him, but not before he noticed, what hell machine stood nearby uncovered. He understood – this very thing had been the cause for closing the whole experiment down. It could put the abilities stored in it into another person´s system. But there was a severe drawback to this – and Sylar was just experiencing it firsthand.

When Noah touched his shoulder, dark eyes flew open and Sylar whimpered: “Hurts, too much.”

Noah didn´t know whether to smirk or not. The killer was suffering from an overdose of abilities, you could claim. The machine had put all abilities stored in it into him and overcharged like that, even Sylar had lost control. He had to be in unbearable pain. Ironic that he was suffering from his beloved abilities. He surely had earned a hard punishment for all he had done. But this kind of agony not even he hadn´t earned – or could cope with for a longer time. 

Sooner or later Noah would have to help him. But for Claire´s sake he would take his sweet time for that. And he would use a very particular method of help.

“Have bitten more than you can chew?” he asked to get his attention and Sylar´s eyes focused on him.

“Noah, “he rasped, “help me.”

“Why should I help you of all people?”

“It hurts so much. Each cell aches.”

“Good. Serves you right.”

“Please. I can´t – it´s too much.”

“So you´re at my mercy, hm? After what you did to my daughter;” Noah snarled and Sylar winced: “She can´t be hurt really. She can heal everything.”

“That´s your excuse? There exist more than only physical wounds. You practically rapt her mind, leaving her afraid and helpless.”

“I didn´t want that, “ in Sylar´s voice was something like true regret, “what do you want me to do? I do it. But please help me. I can´t stand it any longer, please.”

Noah knew he couldn´t put up helping him any longer, without the killer loosing it completely.

“Well I will show more mercy than you ever did. But don´t fight me or you will hurt yourself severely.”

He gently began to stroke over the energy meridians, balancing out the thrumming energies. Sylar made small relieved sounds in the back of his throat. 

Noah waited until he had relaxed a bit before he took the next step. When he began to collect all energy over the main energy centre, the solar-plexus, Sylar whimpered quietly.

“Sh, you´ll have to trust me, “ Noah could feel the energy of all the abilities building around both of them and Sylar holding back a squirm. This method of releasing the energies one of the scientists had called the mind orgasm.

“Well, this is also a kind of mind rape, “ he told Sylar smirking, “Pretty awful to get you pleasure centre stimulated like that without a possibility of physical release, hm? But I have to get all the energy to one point.”

Sylar gritted his teeth while the pressure seemed to mount any second: “Noah, I can´t hold it back any longer.”

“Just one moment. Now you can let go.”

He gave the collected energy a kind of push and that was too much. The mental orgasm hit both of them like a sledgehammer and for an eternity they were flowing in never known bliss. Coming slowly down again Noah concentrated hard coaxing aftershocks out of the killer until pleasure was mingling with pain again. But Sylar didn´t fight him and for once Noah was thankful for intuitive aptitude. Both rode on the pleasure/pain until all abilities had evaporated mentally – and Sylar lay in his arms utterly spend. 

Noah looked down on the exhausted young man, feeling a strange and not really welcome connection with him, which made him a bit mellow towards him.

“Your muscles are cramping?” he asked gruffly.

“Yeah, on my left arm.”

“Makes kind of sense, it´s the one, you use for telekinesis, “ Noah gently began to massage the sore arm. Sylar relaxed a bit and made small thankful sounds.

“I will bring you to the company now, “ Noah explained quietly, “don´t fight me, using your powers will painful for a while. And you need a cheek-up after this anyway.”

Sylar nodded subdued and followed him without resistance.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I post some Heroes ficlets, I wrote for live journal – mostly 10 hurt/comfort – ages ago, some of them published, some not.  
> They are either Noah/Sylar or Noah /Claude and not all of them are betaed, so I would be grateful for help.


End file.
